Alluring Secret Black Vow
by zaki-kun
Summary: "Will you open Pandora's box just for a chance of love?" Natsuki is a seraph rank angel and Shizuru is mortal human. Will two different creaion of God have a happy ending if love between angel and human is forbidden? open pandora's box and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Alluring Secret

**Hello everyone! greetings from the land of the dead! now please hand me your brains! haha kidding, i was called a zombie so i liked that introduction :p I deeply and honestly apologize for not updating my fics, and this new one is a gift for someone *you know who you are :D* and also, the timing is great, a belated gift to Natsuki~ yey! party! dance with me? please? ahaha. **

**I would like to thank BlackFang64 for beta-ing this. Oh and dude, sorry if i added a few more scenes :p my other beta wanted more :p**

**And thank you to my other beta who took her precious hubby time just to read this. Snow-shuriken, you rock milady! ahaha.**

**So without further agonizing wait, here's my new two-shot fic.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime/Otome or Vocaloid. if i did, you know i'll direct a hell of a shiznat movie!**

* * *

**Alluring Secret**

Long ago in time long forgotten, there lived an angel. She was a seraph class angel and one of the Great King's five seraphs. Among them, she was known for being an ice angel who follows only her own rules and the Great King's, despite being the most rebellious her loyalty to the Great King was greater than any other. No matter what the Great King ordered her to do, she finishes it with perfection. She is the perfect seraphim angel, no matter what her attitude may be. And that's what made the Great King worried.

"My angels, please come to me." Said the Great King. He was within his throne room, all decorated by white and gold, alone and sitting by his low seat throne in the middle of the vast room. Waiting patiently as always, he was prepared to the oncoming barrage of bickering from two of his seraphs.

And as the Great King predicted, the golden doors opened and a bunch of yelling, laughing and a few chiding erupted from the other side. Five women, all donned with six white wings, entered while they are arguing with each other. Even if they do bicker, the Great King just smiled and shook his head a bit knowing the usual entrance of his elite angels. "May I know what the topic of argument is this time my angels?" he asks with his voice full of mirth.

The elite angels wore clothes neither like the other angels nor their appearance at that. One of them who have a short spiked up hair and twin braids hanging by her ears wore a traditional grey Japanese robes and a pair of traditional wooden slippers. Her vibrant golden eyes shone with happiness as she skipped inside the massive throne room, not minding the argument of her companions. "Good day my Great King!" she waved happily.

Another seraph, beside the black haired one, wore a white Greek robes that wrapped around her body that covered just the necessary places and specially her healthy chest. Though her cleavage showed a bit, it made the other angels commit the sin of Lust. The Great King forgave those who fell from her unconscious trap, laughing at how his angels tried to atone for that sin. She, among the other four, chided the bickering high class angels like a mother hen but failing miserably. Shaking her fiery orange colored hair, the amethyst eyed angel could only silently apologize to their beloved Great King. "It's them again, please forgive our rude entrance."

A fit of small giggles came from another dark haired seraph. She has a more western lands look. Her blue priest like robes hung loosely on her body while her hand clutched tightly on a book, making her the view of an intellectual scholar though all four companions know she is far from just being a scholar. Her ash grey colored hair shook along her body and her left hand held her glasses in place while she found the arguing angels hilarious.

Flaring red haired angel continued to argue with the remaining one of them intensely, ignoring the fact that they are being seen by their Great King. The angel was dressed in a set of Chinese red with golden trimming robes, golden dragons embroidered by the left side of her white pants and her feet was covered by a pair of black flat shoes. A barrage of insults was all she spoke towards the last member of their group. And in return, she was insulted by her in multiple folds.

Last but never the least is the one all angels deemed as the most perfect angel that the Great King recruited. She was an epitome of ice beauty. Her long midnight blue hair cascades freely on her back, her piercing glares towards their red-haired companion can be in par of icicle daggers, and her colorful of insults can be made into her very own vocabulary. This angel, among the five of them has an oddity choice for clothing. Unlike the slight darker color like grey or bright like white, this angel's clothing is black. She wore black military suit with golden trimmings around the overall coat and a pair of black boots that also carried the golden trimmings. Though her choice of clothing minus the dark colors can be compared to the male angel's military uniform, the one she wore display her curves perfectly. As if she taunts all the men with how she can be a beautiful treasure waiting to be obtained, only to have the power to slice anyone she despise.

"It's her fault grandfather! She stupidly placed another batch of that white goo on the spaghetti again! Mai here had to create a separate batch for us to have as lunch!" The red haired angel told their Great King.

"What is wrong with that? Those things you call taste buds have no class! That white goo as you call, it is the greatest invention those humans have ever made!" the dark haired beauty retorted. Vibrant emerald eyes stared down towards the red haired angel's lime colored eyes.

Motherly angel went in between them and placed her hands on the two other angel's faces. All she can do is to silence them and give an apologetic look to their Great King. "Pardon their lack of respect at times my Great King. Nao is still traumatized when Natsuki played the prank on her by shoving a spoonful of her condiments to her mouth."

"Fun times! I wish I caught a portrait of it Mai. You have to admit; Nao's face turning green and immediately running away is a funny scene. Even the other angels found it hilarious how Nao punched anyone who stood in her way towards the restroom." The scholar chimed happily.

Mai glared at the scholar, indicating to stop adding wood to the fire that is already roaring wildly. "Chie, I beg you to shut your mouth. Else I'll have Mikoto clamp it for you."

Hearing her name, the dark haired angel perked up and looked at Chie with excitement. Among them, she was the most playful, being the youngest one. Everyone knew how playful she was, though they fear her ominous strength that is in par with the strongest golems that protected their kingdom. "Chie will play with me? Yay!"

"Uhm, no! I mean, not now Mikoto. Maybe later?" Chie declined immediately. Last time she played with the feline like angel it ended with her being sent to the infirmary for two broken wings and a broken leg.

All the Great King can do is laugh at their antics. It was always the usual sighting whenever they are together. "I see. Natsuki please refrain from influencing other angels on the food of your choice. Remember, each of you is unique." He said in a gentle tone. With his words, his angels nodded and looked at him, waiting for the reason of his summons. "Ah, now back to what I am to tell you. As you all know, you are my most elite angels. My strongest guards,"

"The most beautiful, sexy and hot angels known to the whole universe you have created." Nao added with a smirk.

"Yes, if that is your opinion my dear Nao." The great King couldn't help but laugh again at Nao's added description to their team. "Though, you all are also my busiest angels among them. Hence I want all of you to have a vacation. Let others prove their worth to me and you five have a few months rest."

All of the seraphs smiled and were about to thank the Great King when Natsuki reacted differently. All six wings spread out as if they are ready for flight. "Vacation?! Please leave me out of this and let me be by your side as always my Great King." To Natsuki, vacation means abandoning her job, her post. It meant she would be useless to her Great King and the Great king knew of this mindset. The other seraphs knew of this too. Natsuki loves her position as a seraph and loves their Great King like he's her father hence they stood quietly, letting Natsuki deal with the news.

A gentle smile was all the Great King can give to his angel. His right hand gestured for Natsuki t come close to him and the angel followed obediently. He stood up from his low throne, towering Natsuki, he engulfed his angel in a fatherly hug and patted Natsuki's head until her wings relaxed. "Natsuki, Natsuki. You, among the angels worked so hard for the sake of humanity and me. However you too should rest. You are a being capable of being tired like anyone else. I beg you my dear child, take a break."

Hearing the begging of her Great King, Natsuki had no choice but to agree. Hugging the father figure back and nodding her head, she acknowledges the order of the Great King. "If the great King truly wishes, I am in no position to argue."

* * *

After a few discussions on the safety of their kingdom and who would take change for the meantime they are away, the five seraphs decided to walk around the garden, talking about the recent vacation news.

"What are your plans for this vacation? We are given a year to play and relax." Mai asked her companions.

With a flick of her ashen grey hair, Chie was confident in her plans for the said vacation. Among the five of them, Chie is known to be a charmer of the angels and being the angel of love before she was appointed to be a seraph. The way she spoke to the angels made them fall for her but they all knew whom the former cupid offered her heart to. "I'll be spending it with my love. She is a bit sad that I spend little time with her now. Though I wish she would cease accusing me of coveting other angels." She faked a sigh dramatically. "It is not my fault they offer their hearts to me and it's rather impolite to reject their love."

"You are no longer the 'Cupid' Chie. Remember, the day you've fallen for Aoi was the day you quitted to be Cupid. She has every right to accuse you as it is what you keep on doing." Mai scolded Chie. Looking above, her sight was set towards their youngest seraph that was enjoying her time flying. "Well that leaves me with taking a vacation with Mikoto. Her brother is probably too busy to take care of her during those times. He was appointed as the head of the defense during our vacation time." Mai is Mikoto's usual companion since her and the young angel's family is closely related. A lot of angels speculated they have a relationship like of Chie and Aoi but Mai honestly told them that they are but mere distant cousins. If there was indeed someone who caught her interest, it was someone nobody would guess and she would like it to stay that way.

While the two are talking and Mikoto is flying, the remaining seraphs are in a midst of another verbal war. Their topic at hand is which of them had the most awesome fight with a daemon.

"No! That fight with the Cerberus doesn't count. That darn dog practically threw itself to you and acted like a puppy when you first saw it. Not to mention you took it here and made it as a pet and named it Fenrir." Nao defended.

Natsuki furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. "Hey, my dear Fenrir was a vicious rabid three headed wolf. The fact she went down without a fight after seeing me is proof that I'm strong enough to tame her without fighting. Your fight with the Japanese daemon, the youkai Tsuchigumo, doesn't count since you just sprayed it with Yukino's bug spray. Oh that reminds me; apologize to her for emptying that bug spray. I had to help her tend her garden every day, killing those bugs literally because she couldn't kill those humongous, carnivorous daemon bugs."

"I'm resourceful you ignorant angel. And I replaced her bug spray for your information!"

"After a month of manual insect killings." Mai interjected. She had enough of the two angel's arguing and threatened them of no more food if they kept at it. In reality, she knew that the two angels are the best of friends. No one can beat their tandem in terms of fighting daemons or their competitiveness in terms of trying to outdo each other. "So anyway, what are your plans, Nao? Natsuki?"

The red-haired angel lay down on the grass and looked at how Mikoto was happily flying. The recent news was a surprise to her and she doesn't know how to spend her year of vacation. "Hmm, not hat sure. Maybe annoy this stupid mutt for a few days, hang around by the fishing holes or just be lazy at home. Ha! I bet that is much better than this stupid angel's idea of vacation. I know it would just be 'Training, training, white goo eating, training and more training' kind of vacation." she teased Natsuki.

It was getting Natsuki more annoyed and decided to go home for the time that the Great King gave them. It has been a few days since she saw her younger sister and the year of vacation would be enough to babysit her most beloved family. Her only family. "Shut up. See you when I see you." With that cold reply, she spread out her majestic wings and flew away.

"I wonder what she would be doing during her vacation?" Chie wondered out loud.

"The usual. She would take care of that adoptive sister of hers. Aside from us and the Great King, Alyssa is the other person who thinks Natsuki is not the perfect image of an angel that everyone is thinking of." Nao spoke out knowingly. Of course she would know since she spends some time with Alyssa and Natsuki when the midnight blue haired seraph was forced to rest.

* * *

Landing by the front door of their humble home, Natsuki immediately heard the most beautiful song her ears have ever heard. A rare smile appeared on her usually emotionless face and she made her way inside their home.

The singing of the blonde angel stopped and quickly replaced by a childish squeal. Natsuki's younger sister saw her when her reflection appeared by the mirror and she braced herself to receive her sister's head on pouncing.

"Onee-chan!" Alyssa greeted with happiness.

"Hello Alyssa, how are you today? Are you taking good care of yourself when I am away?" she greeted and asked her younger sister. Steadying her hold on the small angel, she nuzzled her head onto Alyssa's golden locks and relaxed her tensed muscles. She was thankful that the young angel gave her such effect.

A small fit of giggles came from Alyssa when she felt Natsuki's breath on her head. "Yep! Miyu visits me and takes good care of me. Thank you for asking her to be here."

"Well anything for my little canary. Miyu is a good baby sitter and a good protector if you are to be in danger." The top seraph assured her little sister. With the young angel still in her arms, she walked towards their shared room and gently laid her little sister on the bed. "The Great King gave me a year of vacation. Now, what does my little sister want to do during this whole year? Do you want me to go down to the human realm and fetch you one of those books that shows musical notes? Or those that discuss on different subjects they discover?"

She watched her sister stretch a few times, one thing that the dark haired angel would never forget. The books her sister offered are nice things but for now it was something she does not desire. "No, no books for now. But I do want to see what a wedding gown looks like." Yes a wedding gown. It fascinated her when Miyu was reading her a book that always ended in the lines: 'Happily ever after.' cliché yes but the picture books shows different drawings of elegant dress and she always hears it being called as a wedding dress.

This caught the seraph by surprise. Her wings folded with the last set of wings folding by her waist she then kneeled in front of her sister after shaking her surprised demeanor. "A dress used for the ceremony of matrimony? Oh, what does my little sister want to do with it? Surely you do not wish to be wed since I deem no angel for now who deserve your grace and beauty." She winked at her little sister. The fact is, she already knew who is worthy of her little sister but she is making sure that Alyssa would find out herself and that angel be sure enough to never hurt Alyssa.

Lightly poking the forehead of her sister, Alyssa blew a raspberry to Natsuki and explained on why she wanted to see such dress. "No silly. I just want to see one that is not in the picture books. And I want to see a black wedding dress."

"Black? That is unusual. Why does my sister want a black wedding dress? Clearly all of those human ceremonies like the lighter color for that type of clothing."

Alyssa beamed a smile towards Natsuki and said, "Because black is the color of my big sister. Because whenever I see the color black, I can see the confidence and loyalty that my sister shows!"

It made Natsuki smile yet again and she grabbed her sister and hugged her tightly. Her beloved little sister looked up to her and it made her proud. "Then I shall get that dress and give it to you Alyssa." Natsuki said with a wide smile.

* * *

The Human realm. Place that the Great King created for his beloved creations. But the humans he loved so much turned the place to a mocking beauty. There are those that still display the nature's well deserved scenery but the majority of the places are filled with pollution and conniving humans.

"If not for the favorable condiment they created, I would never take leisure time here." The top seraph mumbled while walking by the cobbled path towards the house the humans calls a 'convenience store. Her emerald eyes stared at the blazing ball of light provider and wondered how long she had been walking just to get to her first stop. "Leaving Alyssa just for her gift should be worth it. For now I should find a place to stay. Maybe the holy temple offers a place for me to spend the nights I am to stay here." She muses. Time in the human realm differs in their holy kingdom. A thirty rotational rises of the sun while staying in such place equivalents to a movement of sun or the moon in her home. How she hated the slowness of the human time progress.

The chimes of the glass door rang and the clerk immediately ceased whatever she was doing and greeted the new comer. Dressed in a white iron pressed polo that is caged tightly by a black vest and a pair of black slacks with shiny black shoes, the new customer of the small store bear no mind to the greeting that was directed to her. Without even saying a word to the clerk, the mysterious woman went to the condiments section and ignored all sighs of adoration and catcalls directed to her.

_'Humans prey easily on outer appearance alone. They are drawn easily by the thing that piques their interest. Such reason that a certain human fell for a daemon angel. But I have to admit, that daemon angel was something.'_ Natsuki thought along the time she scans for her favorite human condiment.

It was necessary for any angel to dress like a human whenever they come down to their realm. It was said that angels are viewed as holy beings by humans and are sometimes been worshipped or feared. Though they have the ability to inflict holy element magics to ward off evil, they are just mere angels. Creation of the Great King and able to bleed or even feel pain. They can be close to be considered humans if not for their wings and the magic flowing within their veins. "Human realm is so polluted that even my magic is weakened." Dark haired angel whined softly, still not used to the restrictions the human realm gives to her.

With all of her time browsing around, Natsuki felt herself stiffen and eyes shot wide open. No white condiment was seen within the store. The one the humans call 'mayonnaise' was nowhere to be found. With haste, she approached the clerk and inquired on where her favorite food was.

"Pardon me miss, may you direct me where is the supply of mayonnaise? It seemed to be missing from your store and I would like to buy a few of them." Natsuki asks politely. It was unusual for her to be polite but the Great King insisted that an angel must show respect towards others, but he did gave her permission to act like how she wanted when she's with Nao.

The clerk blushed madly when she heard Natsuki's melodious voice. It was like a song meant to be sung within church walls but she was lucky enough to hear them.

"Are you fine miss?" Natsuki asks as soon as she saw the clerk blushed.

Regaining the ability to speak, the clerk nodded her head and tried to control her blush. "Ah y-yeah. So umm- mayonnaise? I'm sorry we are all out of mayonnaise. Actually, the whole town is. There will be a party down by the central and ordered the whole supply from the dealers. Something about a party for their daughter who would be married. The next supply will be next month." she explained. After what she had said she couldn't help but feel sorry for the beautiful customer. She watches how the customer expressed sadness after hearing the news about mayonnaise and that made her think it may be the chance she can get such beauty to her bed. "If you want beautiful, I have some at my place and you can have them." she offered, her voice conveyed of lust, one that Natsuki is very well familiar of.

Heartbroken with the news, Natsuki didn't even hear the last few words the clerk told her. She merely slump her shoulders and went out of the store. She had to wait for another holy day to get her favorite condiment and she despised staying at the human realm. But it was also a great opportunity to look for the dress Alyssa wanted, hence she just sighed in defeat and turned to look for a place to stay.

* * *

"Why don't they have a holy temple here?!" Natsuki angrily whined. She had been walking for hours around the busy town and she found no place of worship the angels usually seek refuge at. Her feet dragged along the noisy place and lead her to the small park that she found rather quaint for a place of smoke and noise. The day was becoming of ill luck to her. She wasn't able to find refuge, the dress she seeks is nowhere to be found and worst of all, her favorite condiment are all gone. She was on the verge of crying as the sun was now beginning to turn to night.

"Ara? Why is a cute business woman like you moping in a place like this?" a voice questioned her predicament. The voice was rather thicker but feminine than the other voices Natsuki heard. Looking up to the one who saw her sudden weakness, she saw the prettiest set of blood rubies she had ever seen. The seraph in disguise was awestruck at the woman in front of her that offered her a smile. "Uhh-"

"Did I disturb you miss?" the human asked. She's oblivious to the fact that she made the most powerful seraph immobile and speechless after saying a few words towards her. A skill no daemon ever inflicted on the seraph. "Ara, ara. Maybe I broke your voice. Too bad, you look like an angel too, with that blushing and your beautiful hair that is." The human giggled softly while praising the beauty of the woman sitting by the bench.

Hearing the term 'angel' and being told she was blushing, Natsuki blinked and then glared at the human. Her glare has the same effect to humans as it has with her fellow angels but she was again surprised that the woman infront of her giggled some more after seeing her glare. It was an odd scene. When the woman stopped laughing and smiled at her, Natsuki felt something she never felt before. Her heart was pounding like mad. It was the same feeling when she was within the heat of battle but there was no battle present. No daemons or even no Nao arguing with her. '_So why does my heart beat like a heavy set of drums while I am looking at her?'_ she wondered.

The human female waited for the other to speak but it was tempting to tease her seeing that the woman easily blushes at her compliments. "Is the beautiful stranger just going to gawk at me? I do hope all that staring doesn't mean she finds me rather unattractive." She teased.

"Err-no. Sorry." Natsuki had to bite her tongue to avoid retorting any rude comments. Mai already lectured her about lashing out on innocent angels or humans.

The crimson eyed girl just shook her head and offered her assuring smile. "No offense taken I assure you. So what's a fine looking woman like you doing in a children's park? As fun as it is here in the morning but when the night comes this becomes the hang out of those fearful thugs." She pointed out.

Fearing anyone was not Natsuki's usual habit. The only being she feared was the Great King. "I'll be fine. You should be heading home miss, as you said this place is dangerous." Warned Natsuki. Her emerald eyes finally caught the whole image of the woman talking to her. The woman was dressed in a one piece light purple sundress and wearing a pair of sandals. It complemented her tawny long hair and her crimson eyes that always caught staring for more than necessary.

"Maybe. I was heading home when I saw you here. I was worried and had to warn you."

"No need to miss. And besides, this would be my temporary shelter. I cannot find any place to stay at for the moment." Natsuki explained.

The tawny haired woman found sincerity at the dark haired woman's words and her emerald eyes showed it as well. "Can you afford to stay at a hotel? There are a few of them down by the road." She pointed the place she spoke of. Somehow she can't imagine such well-dressed woman to be poor.

But Natsuki shook her head. All the money she has is allotted for her mayonnaise and Alyssa's clothing. The option of using the money for other means is a sign of temptation to her and it would cause her a few consequences in the future. "No."

A hand was reached out towards Natsuki and a sweet smile was offered with it. Emerald eyes looked curiously to why the woman who was talking to her offered her hand as if asking her to accompany her. "Then stay at my place for a while? You cannot stay here for the authorities might grab you or some thieves might hurt you and nobody around here would offer you a free lodging. So?"

Natsuki believed that humans always asked for something in return. Whenever she enters the Great King's room, she hears the pleadings of the humans. Their gratitude with their lives or such and along with it is the wishes they seek. "I don't have the means to repay your kindness." She answered while still not taking the offered hand of help.

Without hesitating at all, the tawny haired woman grabbed Natsuki's right hand and pulled her up. The action caused the seraph to jerk forward and collide with her gently. This caused her to laugh and apologize at Natsuki for her brash behavior. "I will not take no for an answer. C'mon! You don't have to pay me anything!" she said as she dragged Natsuki towards her place.

Confusion was etched on the seraph's face. There were still kind humans among the rotten ones that the human realm has now and she can't believe such a woman who was dragging her was one of them. And the facts that when her body collided with the woman, it made her also feel unusual form the inside. Like her stomach contained millions of butterflies fluttering around and her heart beating wildly.

* * *

Natsuki learned that the kind woman's name is Shizuru Viola. She stayed at her home, the whole floor of those the humans call 'condominium', and found a lot of things about her. How her way of speaking is due to her ethnicity, how she loves tea, her work as an event planner and even her life with a man that made Natsuki wince a few times whenever she hears it. With the two weeks of staying at Shizuru's place, Natsuki then realized what she felt was like when Chie's abrupt resignation to being cupid just to be with their fellow angel named Aoi. It was what the sons of Cupid always say.

"Love…" Natsuki whispered. It shook her to the very core. Such emotion was never alive within her. Such emotion should she always thought was never to be felt by her. But now, a human… a beautiful and kind woman made her feel such monstrous feeling. "Why do I feel such emotion…" she whispers again.

But such love was forbidden. Not the kind of love the humans deem as immoral like loving the same gender. It was a stupid made up law by those who feared the unknown and those who felt jealous of the true raw emotion such humans feel. The Great King never told any human or angel it was forbidden to love the same gender but the humans are stupid enough to make their own rules of having such emotional attachment as taboo. But the forbidden love that was implied by her beloved Great King is the one she is currently feeling.

Between an angel and a human.

She was in a dilemma. Natsuki knew that Shizuru never thought of loving her like a man should love a woman. She would be married to the man she thinks as destined for her. The man that Natsuki saw as a good man. "How… why do I feel this? Why do I feel love for her? Why do I lust for her? Maybe I should just go home. I'll have the other angels find the dress and my mayonnaise… before it's too late for me." Her voice cracked as she said those words. Each thought was like a cut, leaving a deep emotional wound to her heart. Her emerald eyes looked outside the glass window and stared at the fading sun. "Why do I feel like I want to steal her away?! Why am I selfish enough to think of making her mine!"

**_-Maybe you should?-_**

"Who's there?!" Natsuki yelled, looking around the empty place. Shizuru was nowhere in sight as the tawny haired woman was busy working. Scanning the area for traces of any life or even voices, she failed to locate the one who spoke to her.

**_-I can help you. Seraph of the Great King-_**

The voice was playful, childish maybe. Natsuki scanned around and found a white haired teen wearing a white polo and white pants, sitting by the railings of the balcony. The teen has pink colored eyes that shone of mischief and Natsuki felt danger upon realizing who the teen is. "You are Nagi. Son of the daemon king." Natsuki said to the teen.

**_-Correct! Let's give the seraph a bear as prize!-_** Nagi spoke happily, snapping his fingers and a wolf stuff toy appeared at the arms of Natsuki_. __**–Or a wolf stuff toy would do? Haha, darn. Human world really is making my powers loopy.- **_

"What do you want fucking bastard?" whenever Natsuki faces a daemon, her politeness immediately disappears.

**_-Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! The angel said a bad word!-_** the teen laughed loudly. Bouncing by the balls of his heels. **_–Seriously, you are too fun to watch.-_**

Natsuki knew that no human will see her wings. She spreads all of her wings angrily and her human clothes burned, only to reveal her seraphim clothes. Her emerald eyes glared at Nagi who just smiled at her like he was taunting her. No daemon ever lived the day after taunting her. The white wings flapped wildly and floated Natsuki a few inches above the floor. With a speed compared to light, the son of the daemon king was pinned to the ceiling of the balcony.

**-Ack! Easy you demonic seraph! Sometimes I wonder if you are not a hybrid.-** Nagi continued to joke while at the brink of death.

"Tell me what are you doing here and what do you want?!"

With a blink of an eye, Nagi and Natsuki are now inside the condo unit, sitting by the living area sofa. A trick of the daemons**_. –I am here to offer the perfect seraph a deal-_**

"Angels don't deal with daemons you heathen."

But Nagi just smirked. He enjoys the insults that Natsuki throws at him. **_–Well I happen to have a solution to your dear love problem. –_**

Natsuki's brows furrowed. "What do you mean? Why would a daemon help an angel? Especially me, who sent almost all of your high ranking monsters to oblivion."

**_-I just understand the feeling of unrequited love and forbidden love just tickles my excitement. So are you going to listen, Natsuki of the five great seraphs?-_** with a flick of his hand, a black box appeared atop of the coffee table and atop of it was a red apple.

* * *

A week before the month would end; Shizuru just finished talking with the church priest who would host her wedding. It had been a week since Natsuki disappeared. Her hand unconsciously went up to touch her lips and she felt herself blushing at the thought of Natsuki's last night with her.

Society never deemed same sex relationship as acceptable. Raised as a woman who value image more than anything else, she only thought that loving the same gender is the same as burning your soul in hell. But she never felt so much electricity when Natsuki's lips captured hers. When the stranger who begged her for a box full of mayonnaise hugged her so gently like she was a fragile doll. The actions made her feel alive and her body reacting in more ways than one. Her mind thought of the man she would marry and how society would find her disgusting.

"Where are you Natsuki..." She sighed heavily. Within her arms she carried her wedding dress. A black dress that is embroidered with gold trimmings and laces. Her fiancé asked about the choice ominous color of clothing and she only said that black was never ominous and is a symbol of courage where the colors shine brightly when matched with.

"You have such a nice wedding dress. May you tell me where can I get one of those aswell? My sister would love to see that."

Surprised by the sudden cold yet alluring voice, Shizuru stopped dead in her tracks and saw a man smiling at her. The man wore black suit with white pin stripes and a red colored vest. Shizuru found him attractive like no other man she had ever seen. The long black hair tied into a high pony tail showed the man's striking emerald like eyes. His eyes may be like gems but she can see they mourn for something and the smile was more of a sadden smile than a cheery one. The man bowed before her and introduced himself as Kitsuna. She couldn't help but shiver at hearing the man say his name icily and when she told him her name it just rolled out his tongue perfectly.

Three days past since the two met, Shizuru couldn't help but to fall for the young man. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame and Kitsuna didn't hide his romantic intentions from her as well. When they go out, Kitsuna offered her anything she has wanted and he offered her his most gentleman manner that all the men have forgotten since the time of knights and kings. Kitsuna was making her fall deeper in love with him.

Kitsuna made her sin. Kitsuna is her sin.

* * *

On a sudden rainfall while walking across the garden of the hotel that Shizuru would have her first night with the soon-to-be husband, they were stranded by the huge tree which sheltered them from the pouring rain. Both laughed at how they are stuck alone in the middle of the vast garden and not wanting to be drenched by the heavy pouring of heaven.

"I remember being lost in a forest once. I was only a child then." Shizuru said while her crimson eyes watched the droplets of rain falling from the leaves.

Kitsuna was a quiet man. He spoke when needed and he whispered what he deemed is worth of praise. Still wearing his trademark dark colored clothes, he leaned by the tree trunk and listened to Shizuru's beautiful voice.

"I was scared and alone. But you know, I think I wasn't alone that time. Because when I was shivering in fear, I felt someone hugged me to stop my fear. My body felt something soft engulfing it and a bit ticklish too. But when I tried to think of what it was, I couldn't see anything or anyone. Then I blanked out and woke up at my bed." She turned to face Kitsuna and smiled at him. "But you know I think I was saved by my guardian angel."

Kitsuna just smiled back a mournful smile. "Guardian angels are everywhere. They may be the lowest rank of an angel but they are the most loved angel of every human in earth. They are those who save the humans from danger, they are those who stay by their humans to watch over them." He explained. He looked up to the huge tree and solemnly let the droplets fall onto his face. "Angels are no different than humans you know. They are not perfect as most humans think. They bleed, they feel pain, and they feel love, jealousy and all the other emotions the humans can feel. They are the Great King's children like humans are."

Shizuru blushed at watching Kitsuna's face being wet by the droplets of the rain. Her heart thumped loudly and she had to reign it in order to not cause any more sin she already had. Her ears continued to listen on the melodious voice of Kitsuna. "Say Kitsuna, does that mean God loves all of us equally? Even equal to his beloved seraphim angels you once said to me as the highest ranking angels?"

Without any hesitation, Kitsuna looked at Shizuru and approached her slowly. With each step he took, the closer his body reached the beautiful woman in front of him. And when their faces are inches apart, he stopped and watched how the soon-to-be married woman will would react. "The Great King, or God as the humans calls him, also loves all of his creations equally. Whether they are humans-" he paused and stared straight to Shizuru's eyes. "Or even seraphic angels." He closed the gap between their lips and felt their body filled with lust and love.

* * *

**_-You think I would lie young seraph? I'm the daemon prince! I don't lie! Oh wait! I do! Ahahaha! Just look closely at the mirror.-_** Nagi said to a certain cloaked seraph.

The cloaked seraph was by the ravine of the great angel and daemon war. Her mind contemplated on the things that worth all of her heart. When the son of the daemon king suddenly appeared before her, carrying a mirror that shows the human realm, she broke down in tears.

Within the mirror showed Natsuki, stealing a kiss from Shizuru. One would expect the tawny haired woman to reciprocate the gesture due to the minutes they kissed but what the mirror showed a few minutes after was the ugly truth. Shizuru pushed Natsuki away and shouted how immoral it is to have such feelings. Natsuki's face showed dejection and a sad smile and when Shizuru took her sight away from the seraph, Natsuki flew away.

**_-Ahh love is so sweet but also the most painful feeling. Don't you agree? Oh! This is my most favorite part!-_** Nagi said excitedly, pointing at the mirror that Showed Natsuki opening the box he gave her.

Inside the box was a grey pistol and Natsuki took it without hesitation. The apple beside the box slowly turned to black as Natsuki pointed the gun at her chest and when the apple turned completely black, Natsuki pulled the trigger.

"Natsuki!" the seraph yelled out in shock when the sound of gunshot echoed.

**_-Love is a deep temptation that would put anyone to ruin, young seraph of judgments-_** With those last words, Nagi left the seraph to mourn.

* * *

Waking up within the same bed of her sinful love, Shizuru recalled the lustful things she and Kitsuna did. Her body turned around to face the man who made love to her and she saw something that piqued her curiosity. She had felt it during their hot passionate night and now she has a clear sight of it, she wondered what they were. "Kitsuna? Love?" she whispered, tapping the naked man beside her.

"Yes love?" Kitsuna replied without looking at Shizuru. His scarred back facing the crimson eyed woman that continued to touched the dark scars with her soft fingers.

Shizuru's hand traced the crescent marks at Kitsuna's back along with the nail marks she inflicted due to the night ecstasy. "Why do you have these scars?" she inquired as her finger gently traced the middle scars on Kitsuna's back. The ones that traced the longest.

"They are my reminder that love will always be accompanied by pain." Kitsuna's words bore coldness and sadness at the same time. Slowly turning to face his lover, Kitsuna's right hand held a circular golden trinket and showed it to Shizuru. "And as pain will only heal by love, will you be the medicine I need to be cure from this pain forever?" Kitsuna asked, offering the ring to Shizuru.

Shizuru was speechless. With the ring her fiancé gave to her lost along the mound of clothes on the floor, Shizuru followed what her heart wanted and accepted the proposal of Kitsuna.

* * *

The week of the wedding came and instead of joyous event should be happening, it was a day of sadness for Shizuru's ex-fiancé. But as a man, he took it well enough and deemed Kitsuna as a worthy man for the woman he wished to be his wife. With all the conversations and apologies given, Shizuru decided to go home where her beloved Kitsuna is waiting.

With the black wedding dress in her hand, she wanted to give it to Kitsuna as the man once said he wanted to find such rare dress to give to his little sibling. She wanted to meet Kistuna's sibling but he only smiled sadly and told her that it would take a lot of human years before they can meet. A happy thought clouded her mind and she did not mind that the now crowded street turned to the park she and Natsuki once met. A place of taboo for her heart.

"Natsuki…" she whispered at the empty park.

The sound of rocks colliding cut Shizuru's small silent longing and she was graced by the most astonishing being she had ever seen. A woman, dressed in somewhat Greek robes and Athenian shoes stood in front of her. The fiery orange hair glimmered like the rays of the sun and what caught most of her attention were the six white wings at the back of the said woman. "Greetings." The beautiful being spoke with a voice like glorious bells.

Shizuru recognized the being infront of her. "A seraphim angel." Shizuru said in astonishment. Kitsuna once told her that seraphim angels are never to be seen by humans. If they do, they either need to convey a huge important message or to-

"You, woman named Shizuru, are now to be judged. I am Mai, seraph of the Great King. I, acting in my own accord, am here to judge you." Mai said in anger. Within her right hand held a silver magnum gun. The same gun that Natsuki uses for daemon judgments.

Mai's words shocked Shizuru and made her blood froze. "Judged? But why? What did I do wrong to offend God that a seraph has to personally judge me?" she questioned the furious looking angel.

Mai's shoulders shook in anger. Her ears couldn't believe the human asking to why she was being judged. With closed angered eyes, her mind recalled all the happy memories of Natsuki. All of the times they fought with the daemons, and all of the failed times she wanted to confess to the cold seraph how much she loves her. "You-" she pulled the hammer of the gun and readied it to fire at the human. "-are guilty of one of the deadly sins and breaking the Great King's commandments. You have committed lust over someone who should not be your husband at that time and worse of all you committed the act of coveting!"

Fear was now filling up Shizuru's body. She held tightly on the gown that was on her arms and tried to stop her body from shivering in fear. "Lust?! You judge me of lust that is the pure evil of all humans and I am not the only one who committed it. And to be judge of coveting?! Who or what did I desire that was belonged to someone else?"

"You desired the only person I fell in love with. You desired Natsuki from me!" With Mai's angered words, Mai pulled the trigger and fled away to leave Shizuru's now bloodied body.

* * *

Kitsuna felt a cold shiver run down his spine and with his primal instincts it meant that trouble is near. Fearing for Shizuru's safety, he ran out of Shizuru's condo unit and searched every corner for his beloved human.

It took him an hour to check the park and there he found Shizuru, lying on the sand with blood seeping from her abdomen. With haste he ran towards his beloved, sank down to his knees and cradled the body of his lover. The lifeless body of Shizuru.

"My dear, lying cold. I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day." Kitsuna spoke sadly, tucking the stray locks of hair away from Shizuru's pale face.

"My sin against God..." Kitsuna hugged Shizuru's body closer to him as he sobbed his sadness out. "All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death. So I will die for you..."

With a few breaths, Shizuru's eyes slowly opened and she saw the most bizarre thing. She was hearing the voice of Kitsuna awhile ago but now she's hearing the sad tone of Natsuki's whispers. She looked at the body holding her close and the once black hair turned to midnight blue and the sad emerald eyes shone with pure agony. "Nat-suki?"

The once seraph heard her lover spoke her name. it was a long time since she heard Shizuru spoke out her name. But as she felt her body slowly lightening, she only had a small smile of relief to show to her most beloved. "I believe that's my fate." With Natsuki's fleeing words, the now female body of the human holding her released Shizuru and a shattering sound of glass filled the tawny haired woman's ears. Natsuki's body disappeared and a lone black feather was left where Natsuki was kneeling. "I love you Shizuru."

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru yelled, clutching on the single black feather that she picked up from the sand. While she cried her eyes out she then realized Kitsuna's stories on a seraphim angel that was viewed as perfection.

* * *

_"There are no perfect angels. Even for a seraph. Stories tell that there is a seraphim angel that is deemed as the perfect angel. But as I think about it, that seraphim angel lacks something. Something common to all of the Great King's creation." Kitsuna's calm voice said._

_"You're funny Kitsuna. No angel lacks anything. They are what people see as God's most perfect beings."_

_"Ahh that is not correct love. That one seraph lacked the will to love and fight for love. Sure she loved the Great King but such feeling is the same ashe feeling of duty. Loving another as an equal, as more than a companion is what that seraph lacks." Kitsuna told Shizuru with a haughty laugh._

_"If you know all about that seraph then do you think the seraph found love?"_

_But instead of answering verbally, Kitsuna smiled softly and just turned around, showing his naked back. "Who knows? Love is not the same for an angel. Maybe that seraph had to make a deal with the devil just to be an imperfect being and love a human who ensnared her once cold heart."_

_With Kitsuna's back turned to her, Shizuru can't help but to imagine six ink black wings at the places of his scars. Six wings that were said the proof of a seraphim angel._

_"Do you think, if an angel would love a human, will they ever be together? With the forbidden unrequited love of an angel that is." Kitsuna said sadly. _

* * *

**So what do you think of the alluring secret? ****Anyone of you guessed the cloaked angel was Mai? hahaha **please let me know. the box below is free to be written so let me hear your thoughts.~ part 2 will be updated in a few minutes so stay tuned. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Black Vow

**And here's part 2 of my fanfic :) i told ya guys it would be up in a few minutes. so how was the Alluring Secret? find it nice? did you get a cliffy? now i give you the Black vow so please relax, enjoy, keep all of your belongings safe, Please watch your step as you read. Secure any loose articles that may fall during the fic. Once seated please pull down a bar of chocolate as mant as you got to ensure a complete and utter concentration. Please remain seated, keeping your hands, arms feet and legs inside the seating space at all times. Thank you and enjoy the fic. :p**

* * *

**Black Vow**

**_-You give me such hard tasks at times grandfather.-_** Nagi whined as he watched the whole scene from his mirror. He was within the holy kingdom, inside the Great King's throne room. A daemon prince talking with the Great King.

"I apologize, my grandson. You had to burden yourself with carrying the task yet again to be the evil one." The Great King apologizes deeply to the young daemon. His golden eyes watched how Nagi was fascinated in watching the whole scene with Natsuki. "She piqued your interest?"

**_-Ofcourse! Who among your weak soldiers can take my dog without doing anything? Hahaha Natsuki is the angel who deserved this of all the seraphs you have assembled grandfather.-_** Said Nagi with a conniving smile. **_–Ah, now the finale of this act is coming. You my dear grandfather, I tip my hat to. If I do have a hat that is. Hahahaha-_**

* * *

"Nao? Do you think my sister will comeback before the year ends?" Alyssa asked the red haired seraph who came to visit her. The news of Mai's sudden judgment spread out within their group and she had to find out if the top seraph was indeed nowhere in the holy kingdom.

"Knowing that hard-head, before the year ends, she's gonna be flying here like she didn't disappear at all. Carrying the black gown you have requested from her. So until then, better brush up your singing!" Nao encouraged Alyssa, clapping her hands to restart the singing of the young angel.

* * *

Mai was atop of the marble pillar, aiming her chakrams at the pole across the field. With the target in sight, she threw the circular weapons and waited for the sound of ringing poles reach her divine ears. With a minute passing, the sound indeed rang and Mai jumped happily in success.

"Nice going Mai! Just ten thousand more to go and you'll get your wings!" the ashen haired seraph congratulated the demoted angel. "To think you would just kill your rival. That is not the way to fight for your loved one Mai! Next time, don't use a gun! Use a scythe! It would be more dramatic." Chie suggested with a Cheshire like grin. The Cheshire grin immediately vanished when two red circular bladed weapons cut a part of her robe. "Mai! Aoi will kill me for this!"

"Good for you! Now just watch and once I get my wings back I'll drag your arse and make sure to hang you upside down within the grasps of your gluttonous fans from the underworld! And don't be loud! Mikoto is sleeping a few miles away and if you do wake her up, it's your job to feed her!" Mai shouted in anger.

Mai was punished for her actions and in order to gain back her wings and rankings, she had to ring the field pole with her weapon for three million times using her chakrams.

'_Just you wait Natsuki. When you decided to come back, I'll scold at you until your ears bleed!'_

* * *

Human realm… There was no change even if it's already 48 days of the holy realm has already passed. Pollution was still visible and men who subdued themselves to evil still roam the streets like they own the world. Humans changed so little but they do these changes step by step. Humans learned to appreciate nature more hence projects for restoration of the world was established. Though evil doers still lurk within the streets, humans that carried the heart of kindness helped to teach them to the right path.

"Fucker! And don't ever come back!"

Well almost all kind hearted humans teaches in a method of peace that is.

"Ara! What a kind savior! By any chance are you my guardian angel? It seems that whenever I walk by this part of the street leading to the school I attend to, you are here saving me." A thick accented teen asked the cool looking woman who just finished beating up the gang member that almost mugged her. She wore a cream colored school uniform indicating she attended the nearby school called Fuuka Academy.

The woman in questioned wore the same uniform as the damsel in distress though her uniform was a bit darker than the cream uniform. Long midnight colored hair swayed along her body movements and her now blushing face faced the thick accented female. "The hell? I don't even know you so why would I even save you? That guy was in my territory so I just protected what was mine!" the midnight haired teen defended gruffly. Truth to be told, she always save her from those who lust for her and she made sure nobody would touch her. "Next time, never cross this area. This is the fallen seraph zone. If I'm not here you'll be dead meat, go it?" she warned the other teen.

The damsel that was once distressed can see through the leader of the said gang's mask. She always knew that woman was watching over her whenever she pass by their turf for shortcuts to school. "Kannin na. Then next time I'll make sure my angel will be present if I am to pass by here." The accented teen smiled at the other teen. By the way, may I know your name?" she asks.

The emerald eyed beauty frowned and had her arms crossed. "Why do you think I'll give my name to you? I don't even know who you are."

"Ara! Then forgive me. My name is Shizuru Fujino." Shizuru curtsied a little, showing respect to the midnight haired teen.

Feeling a bit drawn to the crimson eyes of the teen called Shizuru, Natsuki approached her and offered a slight bow of respect aswell. Nobody ever spoke to her for more than five minutes and didn't irk her so much. "Kuga. Natsuki Kuga."

Upon knowing the leader of the Fallen Seraph gang's name, Shizuru held on Natsuki's arm tightly and giggled happily. "Then my Nat-su-ki, why don't you come and escort me to the student council office? I bet Suzushiro-san is anxious to finally meet you. Fufufufu." Shizuru declared happily as she drags Natsuki toward Fuuka Academy.

Hearing the name Suzushiro brought fear to Natsuki's heart. She feared no man or woman aside from her mother and sister but the golden lion of the student council was an exception she gave. "WHAT?! NO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TAKING ME THERE?! YOU DID SAY I SAVED YOUR LIFE! YOU OWE ME!" Natsuki shouted in fear and protest. Her body squirmed away from Shizuru's vice grip but no mather how much she wriggled her way out, she just can't slip away.

The tawny haired student laughed softly and continued to drag the known delinquent of the school. "Ara, I do owe you but I'll pay you back with a date later on. For now, as student council president, I must act on your lack of attendance. Natsuki Kuga of class 1-A."

Fear was now evident on Natsuki's eyes as she wailed in agony at the sudden revelation. But the midnight haired teen can't help but feel déjà vu while the student council president found their meeting as a completion of her life.

* * *

"Seriously mom? That's how you and mother met? Reincarnated angel and human lovers?" a child with midnight colored hair and crimson eyes asked in disbelief.

A much mature looking Natsuki smiled and nodded her head in answer to her son. "Yup pup! Now go to bed. Your mother will kill me if I let you stay up late again." Natsuki said, shooing her son playfully back to her own room where Shizuru awaited the child.

Kitsuna, the name of Natsuki's son, smiled and gave his mom a kiss for good night and hopped back to his own room next door where his mother waited. The mature Shizuru was sitting by the bed and smiling at Kitsuna's direction. "I'm ready to sleep mother!" the boy announced happily, jumping to his mother's lap and giving her a sloppy kiss.

"Ara, then my cool little man should lay down to his bed and dream of many adventures tonight." Shizuru said to the boy. She tucked him comfortably in his racecar bed and planted a night's kiss on his forehead.

"Good night my little Suna."

"Good night mother. Mother, I'm happy that your past lives came to know each other and you found the courage to love mom openly. If not, I don't think mom would know the difference between rice and mayonnaise. Hehehehe." He joked to his mother. He and Shizuru laughed at the stated fact together.

"HEY I HEARD THAT! I CAN CUT YOUR MAYO CONSUMPTION YOU KNOW!"

"Sorry mom!" the child shrudder at the idea of being deprived of the white substance that makes his meals delicious.

"Fufufufu my little family knows how to make their mother laugh." Shizuru patted her son's head. "Know this little Suna, no matter what life, what time or space, your mother and mom will always be destined to be together. That is the dark vow of the Fallen Seraph." Shizuru said to her son with a solemn smile. Giving one last kiss at the child's forehead, Shizuru left the now sleeping boy and closed his bedroom door.

"Until the day they meet again. Am I right?" Natsuki asked with a handsome smile.

Shizuru gave her wife a passionate kiss. "Yes. Until the day we would always meet again."

* * *

White haired heir to the daemon throne laughed hard after watching the scenes from his mirror. Beside the naughty daemon, the Great King smiled happily at the turn of events.

**_-To think she would really give up her wings in exchange to be mortal.-_**Nagi was really astonished at the dedication of Natsuki. Even after dealing with him, selling her soul to him, the once was seraph clipped her wings just for self sacrifice.** –****_And that badass angel of yours just offered her life that easily to save a mere human. She's really a chip off the old block huh gramps?-_**

"Angels are forbidden to fall in love with a human. The day Natsuki rescued Shizuru when she was a child was the day her destiny rotated. That seraph may be deemed as a perfect being but with all the work she had done for me made her forget how to love another being not as her sibling like little Alyssa, but as a partner for her life."

_**-It would've been easier if you didn't punish that angel of yours** **after that little escapade before that lead to saving the human. If you just let her remember the child she was watching over just to promote her as a darn seraph, a lot of us daemons and she too would be happy. But NOO! The powerful Great King had to punish a little guardian angel for crushing on a little girl by erasing her memories. Now I know where the old man got the idea of brainwashing to forget one's memory.-**_

The two beings turned their attention to the mirror and watched the whole scene of Natsuki's life on the human realm played. Golden eyed man watched how Natsuki finally smiled truthfully. "It may be a punishment dear Nagi. But even your father had to fall before he got what he ever wanted." Said the Great King to the son of his most beloved angel. White haired daemon nodded his head and continued to watch the fleeting life of Natsuki._ **–I would like to stay and watch until her time in the human world ends but seeing as her life is by the line of the ending thread, it is my cue to leave. Until next time grampa!-**_

With a snap of Nagi's fingers, the son of the daemon king vanished right before the Great King's eyes. He already knew why Nagi left and looking at the calendar, it was already time for the normal routine of the holy place to happen again. "But this time, my seraphs will obtain a new member. I wonder if Natsuki knows…" he chuckled knowing Natsuki would never figure it out what was waiting for her.

* * *

Outside the gold decorated palace of the Great King, a six winged midnight haired angel was being restrained by four seraphs. Each one of them held the strong limbs of the strongest seraph and after the year of vacation the Great King have given to them.

"Natsuki quit it!" Chie said as she restrained Natsuki's left leg with her rose whip.

"You stupid angel! Attacking the snow freak would mean waging war to the daemon clan!" Nao shouted while a bunch of red threads restrained Natsuki's ight leg.

"Yeah Natsuki, calm down! Mai said if you don't we can't have dinner!" the cat-like angel pleaded while she held Natsuki's left arm.

Still struggling from release, Natsuki didn't care if she had to drag all of her co-seraphs within the palace walls just to face the white haired daemon prince. After dying as a human, her spirit immediately went to the holy land ans then she regained her seraphim status. And as soon as her foot stepped into the holy realm, she was pinned down by the other four seraphs. "Let go! You are all annoying! I'll kill that daemon for luring Mai to such trap!" Natsuki yelled in frustration. Though she still didn't realize that Mai did it due to the fact the oranged haired seraph loved her.

The angel that Natsuki wanted to avenge sighed deeply and hit the rampaging seraph hard on the head. With the year she and Natsuki are separated, she realized her feelings are like of a sibling. After gaining her ranks in a grueling manner, Mikoto's big brother comforted her and hence the two fell inlove. "Natsuki quit it. Besides, it was my fault to be deceived by that daemon. Now, why don't you go home and apologize to Alyssa for not giving her black wedding dress." Mai chided the seraph.

A grumble of a response was all Natsuki could muster. Her limbs was released and she dusted off the dir from her black clothes. "Fine. If you are indeed alright Mai." Natsuki's voice was calm and she spread out her wings. Her once pure white was now tinted with black, a sign that she had fallen yet regained the Great King's trust. Without a word to her companions, she flapped her wings and headed back to her sister's home.

* * *

"Onee-chan! Welcome back!" Alyssa said happily, flying toward the smiling seraph. The older angel hugged her tightly like she would vanish if she let go. "I am fine onee-chan. Now come with me! I need to thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift!" said Alyssa happily while dragging her sister inside the house. This made the midnight haired seraph to wonder what she gave. She was never able to get a hold of the black matrimonial dress. "What are you saying Alyssa? I failed at providing-"

Before the great seraph was able to finish her sentence, her emerald eyes gazed a three pairs of tinted white wings that was spread out majestically. The bearer of the wings wore a black dress that hugged the owner's body at the right places. This left Natsuki stunned afloat by the door of the house.

"Honestly, I wanted to have another sister that is why I wanted a black wedding dress onee-chan. Wanted onee-chan to find happiness. And here a girl with black dress came and I knew she would make onee-chan happy." Said Alyssa proudly.

"Until the day we would always meet again." Said the black stained seraph. And with a swift motion, the black stained seraph was swiped off her feet by the midnight haired angel. Her word that was about to be spoken was cut short by a pair of luscious lips that held no restrain in showing affection.

* * *

Nagi watches intently by the mirror in front him and his hand held a black apple that was once red before the seraph took his deal and paid it with her life. **_ –They say that when the sinful fruit loses its color, those who sinned against it will meet again.-_**

* * *

**Welcome back, once your reading comes to a complete stop, stand up from your seat and do some stretches. Please clean your reading area and remember to take any loose articles you may have left while reading. Thank you for reading Zaki-kun's fic and enjoy the rest of your day.**

**And that's that! to those who didn't know, this is based on the song Alluring Secret ~black vow~. when i saw the video of this made me want to cry really. Taught me a lesson that no matter what species (yes species) you are, if it's true love, it won't have any boundaries. Just don't trust any white haired pink eyed daemon. or just any daemon at all. that is all :D I hope to have your time in giving this a fair review, all criticism is welcome and openly accepted. :P **


End file.
